unbreakable felling
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Hatinya hancur saat mengetahui pertunangan sahabatnya dengan seseorang yang dia cintai, seakan semua tak cukup kini dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit pernikahan yang dibangun karena sebuah insiden yang membuahkan sosok janin. Atas dasar tanggung jawab, atas dasar ketulusan Sasukepun berkorban untuknya. Sebenarnya apa yang hendak dia cari? (change summary) /SH/NS/nh/CHAP 3 UP
1. when it's begin

" **Unbreakable Felling"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Hinata**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : typos, OOC, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Story by Shionna Akasuna**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-o-0-o

.

.

Satu persatu pelayat berdatangan menuju upacara pemakaman. Semuanya berpakaian serba hitam, tak terkecuali seseorang yang sedang berduka cita dalam balutan jas serba hitamnya. _Onyx_ milik pemuda raven itu menatap kosong ke arah gundukan tanah yang nampak masih baru.

Wangi bunga yang baru saja ditabur diatas makam itu menyerebak seluruh kenangan yang ada.

" _Teme.._ "

Yang di panggil masih diam menatap nisan yang berdiri kokoh di hadapanya

"Biarkan aku sendiri.. _Dobe_ "

Naruto mengerti, diapun meninggalkan Sasuke, pria berambut raven itu.

Satu-persatu pelayat mulai pergi.. dan meyisakan Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Di pemakaman umum Konoha ini, langit mulai nampak mendung.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang anakku.."

-o-0-o-

Rasa sakit setelah melahirkan ternyata tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit kehilangan seorang anak.

Hinata hanya bisa terbaring lemah di ruang perawatan, kondisinyapun belum sembuh total.

Hari ini pemakaman bayi kecilnya, tapi Hinata tidak bisa datang.. dan tidak akan sanggup untuk datang.

Tetesan infus yang mengalir ke tubuhnya, suasana mendung gelap yang mencekam.

Dan rasa penyesalah yang tiada akhir menghantui Hinata.

Semua salahnya, semua dosanya.. tuhan mempunyai rencana di balik semua kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam..

Menangis karena tidak di beri kesempatan melihat wajah anaknya, menangis karena pernah menyia-nyiakanya. Dan ini adalah hukuman dari tuhan untuknya.

Rasa sedih itu meracuni seluruh jiwanya, menghempaskan rasa sakit Hinata jatuh dalam jurang keperihan yang teramat dalam.

Hinata menyesal..

Dan jika kata "seandainya" itu bisa terjadi...

Hinata ingin memutar waktu, Hinata ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya, sungguh Hinata tidak ingin semuanya menjadi seperti sekarang...

-o-0-o-

"Aku membawakan buah-buahan untukmu Hinata"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu datang menjenguk Hinata yang kondisinya sedang kacau

"Hinata?"

"Ini.. hukuman bagiku bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Hukuman untukku karena telah menyia-nyiakanya"

"Ssstt.. siapa yang bilang kau menyia-nyiakan Hinata? Kau telah berusaha keras untuk menjadi seorang ibu yang baik"

"Tapi aku pernah berusaha menggugurkanya!"

Hinata berbicara dengan intonansinya yang tinggi, membuat Sakura bingung harus berbicara seperti apa untuk meredam emosi Hinata yang belum stabil

"Aku bahkan... tidak datang ke pemakaman anakku"

"..."

"Kau disini untuk menertawai keadaankukan?"

"Tidak Hinata aku-"

"Kau senangkan Sakura setelah semuanya yang terjadi sekarang?"

Hinata mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sakit, seolah bentuk pelampiasan kehilangan seorang anak yang tidak akan tergantikan

"Hinata sungguh-"

"Cukup Sakura.. tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Sakura mengangguk, tidak ingin berdebat dia lebih memilih mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

-o-0-o-

Sasuke merasa di permalukan secara tidak langsung, pulang dari pemakaman sang anak dan melihat keluarga kecil melintas tepat di depanya. Mengejeknya karena dia dan Hinata tidak akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berperan sebagai orang tua.

Dan kenyataan bahwa dia menjadi seorang ayah yang buruk, pada akhirnya anaknyapun terlahir dengan kondisi tak bernyawa.

Semua kesalahan itu harus dia tanggung.

Kondisi Hinatapun belum sepenuhnya pulih. Sasuke tau, meski semuanya kebohongan yang dia buat, sandiwara yang tergelar di kehidupanya. Hidup bersama Hinata membuat semuanya terasa berbeda.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjenguk istrinya di rumah sakit. Menghibur diri terasa percuma, ingin berlari tapi dia tak ingin disebut sebagai pengecut. Semuanya serba salah, gelap tak dia temui jalan keluar.

"Hime.."

Istrinya hanya diam

"Hinata.."

"..."

Hinata tidak sedikitpun menoleh kearah Sasuke. Baik Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama tersiksa dengan kenyataan.

"Aku menyesal.."

"..."

"Aku menyesali semuanyaa.."

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari.. pandangan Hinata semakin meredup.

-o-0-o-

Cinta itu sebenarnya sederhana...

Ketika seseorang saling mencintai dan menyayangi, mengikat janji dan akan selalu terus bersama.

Ya, memang harusnya sesederhana itu.. barang kali kalau cinta itu rumit, kitalah yang salah memilih pasangan.

Sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke, bahkan rasa cinta sendiri diantara mereka berdua tidak ada. Tinggal dalam satu atap, terikat dengan janji pernikahan, kehidupan yang mapan. Hal itu tidaklah membuat mereka bahagia dengan pernikahan yang mereka jalani.

Sasuke tau, seberusaha keras bagaimanapun.. hati Hinata tidak akan luluh padanya.

Pernikahan yang mereka jalani seakan kebohongan belaka.

Sasukepun mulai kehilangan suara hatinya yang terdalam.. sebenarnya siapa yang hendak Sasuke bohongi?

Hinata?

Pernikahanya? Anaknya yang telah tiada?

-o-0-o-

Hinata tidak pernah berniat untuk masuk dalam kehidupan sandiwaranya.

Tidak dalam hatinya, saat semuanya telah menyerebak menyentuh setiap ruang dalam hatinya. Kegelapan dimana-mana.

Berbohong, dan terus berbohong melanjutkan semua hal konyol dalam hidupnya.

Umurnya 25 tahun, muda, dan pintar.

Harusnya, dimasa muda Hinata bisa mengejar segala mimpinya.

Namun semuanya hancur seketika karena hal kesalahan fatal.

Mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah dia miliki sama halnya memenjarakan hatinya dalam sel keputusasaan.

Lalu dengan niat ingin menghilangkan segala beban Hinata malah terperosok dalam sisi gelapnya yang tidak ingin dia ungkapkan pada siapapun.

Dan malam itu Hinata melepaskan gelar keperawananya pada laki-laki yang tak sedikitpun Hinata tak menaruh hati padanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bodoh, goblok, konyol, entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Hinata pada saat itu yang berujung petaka pada hidupnya dan merubah segalanya.

Semua ini karena pria itu pernah sediktipun merespon isi hati Hinata, Naruto.

Naruto tidak memandang Hinata sebagai sosok wanita di hadapanya, tidak pernah..

Bagaimanapun usaha Hinata agar Naruto luluh tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan kenyataan pahit bahwa Naruto ternyata bertunangan dengan sahabatnya sendiri Haruno Sakura.

Sakura bukanya tidak sampai hati memberi tahukan hal tersebut pada Hinata. Akan tetapi Sakura tak mempunyai waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Tidak, karena setiap kali mereka berbincang Hinata tidak memberi ruang sedikitpun untuk Sakura berbicara.

Seolah menghindari dari kenyataan dan di lemparkan keras dalam keadaan.

Dan permainan _onenight stand_ itu bukanya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, sosok janin berkembang di rahim Hinata. Dan janin itu adalah benih dari Sasuke.

-o-0-o-

Mereka duduk berdua di sebuah pelataran luar, Sakura diam melihat Naruto yang juga sibuk dengan fikiranya sendiri.

"Na-narutohh.."

"Cukup Sakura, kalau kau berniat untuk membicarakan masalah itu, aku pergi"

Sakura tau, Naruto tidak akan pernah setuju dengan gagasan gila Sakura. Sampai hatikah dirinya mengorbankan kebahagiaan milik mereka untuk orang lain?

Naruto bukanya egois, bahagia dan menari diatas penderitaan orang lain. Tapi kalau sejak awal Naruto memilih Sakura dia bisa berbuat apa?

Berbohong dan berpura-pura mencintai orang lain?

Hidup penuh dengan sandiwara dan kebohongan?

Jelas saja Naruto tidak menerimanya.

"A-aku.. merasa bersalah pada Hinata"

Bibir yang semula tenganga itu terkatup, pandanganya menunduk.

"Aku bilang cukup Sakura"

"Ta-pi.."

"Tapi apa lagi maksudmu? Mengorbankan diri demi orang lain? Dangkal sekali fikiranmu.."

Pada akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kenyataan yang memilukan ini.

-o-0-o-

Hinata kini telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan bisa beraktifitas kembali seperti biasa. Menjadi seorang istri dan wanita karier.

Tidak masalah, biarlah waktu yang mengobati lukanya. Meskipun sering kali Hinata mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba menangis mengingat puteranya yang tiada, dan kemudian penyesalan seolah tiada akhir baginya.

Bagi Hinata, berperan sebagai istri hanya sebatas status untuknya saja.

Sasuke tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Hinata sehat, keluar dari rumah sakit saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sasuke tidak menuntut apa-apa lagi darinya, cukup Hinata masih tetap berstatus sebagai istrinya saja bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

Meskipun itu berarti, mereka memenjarakan hati pada masing-masing luka.

Terutama hal yang mengikat mereka berdua telah tiada.

Ya.. alasan kuat mereka menikah tidak lain ada sosok janin yang tumbuh di rahim Hinata.

Tapi ketika janin itu terlahir dengan kondisi tak bernyawa...

Mereka seolah kehilangan alasan untuk tetap bersama, dan disinilah Hinata. Pulang dan memandangi kamar bayi yang tak berpenghuni.

Sesal tiada akhir baginya.

-o-0-o-

"Kita akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini"

Emerald Sakura membulat mendengarkan penuturan tunanganya

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura"

Sakura bukanya tidak bahagia dengan ini semua. Tapi rasanya jika memikirkan sahabatnya Hinata... akan sangat tidak adil rasanya bahwa dia bahagia diatas penderitaanya. Bahagia akan menikahi dengan seseorang yang dicintai dan ketika Hinata baru saja kehilangan anaknya.

Bagaimanapun Sakura meminta maaf pada Hinata seolah tidak akan pernah cukup. Terlebih Hinata menderita karena kehilangan 'sesuatu hal' yang menjadi alasan terkuatnya bisa bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Di sisi lain Naruto sudah jelas-jelas menegaskan keseriusanya dengan Sakura.

Dilema... itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Sakura tau, harus bersikap bagaimanapun di depan Hinata kini tak akan pernah mampu untuk mengobati hatinya.

Tidak pernah bisa. Dan disinilah, dia dan Naruto.. menuju jalan sakral ikatan pernikahan. Tidak seperti Hinata yang nyatanya penuh dengan keterpaksaan.

-o-0-o-

Sasuke bukanya tidak bertindak atau melakukan usaha apa-apa untuk memperbaiki kekacauan yang melanda kehidupanya sekarang.

Terutama pernikahanya dengan Hinata. Perasaan cinta bukan berarti tidak ada.. di hati Sasuke.

Nyatanya Sasuke merasakan ketersiksaan batin yang amat sangat melanda dirinya.

Jauh dari dalam hatinya, lambat laun muncul perasaan asing merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Sasuke tau, dia menikahi Hinata atas dasar tanggung jawab tindakan tercelanya.

Namun kini hatinya seolah mengkhianati diri sendiri.

Sasuke mencintai Hinata.. mencintai wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak sedikitpun melihatnya dan menginginkanya.

Sikap dingin dan acuh Hinata sudah cukup untuk membuktikan itu semua.

Sasuke bukanya tidak peduli. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu semua.

Tapi sosok janin itulah... yang secara tegas mendorong Sasuke untuk perhatian kepada Hinata.

Walau bagaimanapun, Hinata sedang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri. Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu.

Pernikahan karena sebuah keterpaksaan itupun dilaksanakan. Reaksi semula memang berasal dari keluarga, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikah. Membuat Mikoto terkejut sekaligus senang.

Akhirnya, putera bungsunya itu menegaskan keseriusanya. Meskipun itu hanya akan jadi alibi semata.

Pertemuan dua keluarga diatur sedemikian rupa.

Hinata dapat diterima di keluarga Sasuke.

-o-0-o-

Baru kemarin rasanya Sasuke menunjukan kepedulianya kepada Hinata, baru kemarin rasanya Sasuke berusaha menjadi calon ayah yang baik bagi calon anak mereka.

Sejak bayi mereka meninggal, Sasuke memang menjenguknya dan dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Sasuke memang terlihat datar, tidak menampakan jelas emosinya.

Membuat Hinata bertanya, sebenarnya siapa sosok pria yang dinikahinya sekarang ini?

Rasanya rumah benar-benar sepi.. Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Biasanya dia selalu memberi kabar kepada Hinata. Seburuk apapun kondisi mereka saat ini.

Rumah yang mereka tinggali terasa sepi.

Hinata hanya bia termenung menatap langit dari sudut jendela kamar..

Sebenarnya… mau dibawa seperti apa pernikahan mereka sekarang ini?

-o-0-o-

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanita muda itu hanya mengagguk samar tanpa menampilkan ekspresi yang jelas terlihat. Mungkin bahasa non verba yang dia tampilkan kontradiktif dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Hatinya tidak baik-baik saja.

Mereka satu atap, mereka satu rumah… bahkan mereka satu ranjang. Meski jelas hanya kegiatan tidur bersama, tak ada sentuhan mesra layaknya suami istri lain yang melakukan kegiatan yang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Meski dorongan itu selalu ada… namun laki-laki itu selalu mampu meredamnya dengan air dingin, atau bahkan berolah raga sekedar melepaskan hasratnya sebagai laki-laki dewasa yang memang membutuhkan belaian wanita.

Tapi Sasuke tidak berani melakukanya.. jarangkan untuk menciumnya, menyentuhnyapun Sasuke tak bisa.

Hinata terlalu menutupi diri, hatinya rapuh. Namun dia tak pernah mampu menunjukanya, kecuali ekspresi wajah dingin seolah telah dia atur sedemikian rupa agar tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Disisi lain, Hinata tau.. bahwa menutup diri tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

Inilah kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi. Ini serba salah, Sasuke bingung bila harus memulai pembicaraan. Jangan salahkan dirinya, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah pribadi yang introvert dan sangat tertutup.

Hadirnya Hinata dalam hidupnya Sasuke mengharapakan sedikitnya perubahan. Setidaknya demi masa depan mereka bersama saat ini.

Harapan itu musnah karena alasan itu memang diambil secara paksa untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

Sasuke diam-diam memandangi tubuh istrinya yang sejak tadi membelakanginya, menatap kearah jendela kamar dan urung untuk menatapnya.

Dorongan itu muncul tiba-tiba.. tanpa persetujuan Hinata Sasuke maju dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"!"

"Apa yang-"

Hinata merasakan tubuh kekar itu bergetar, Hinata merasakan kerapuhan melingkupi tubuh yang mengkungkung dirinya, tubuh suaminya.

"Sasuke.."

Seolah terhipnotis.. nada bicara itu seketika berubah menjadi normal.

-o-0-o-

Sasuke benci harus merasakan sakit, dan dia lebih benci ketika tidak bisa melawan rasa sakit hanya mampu untuk mengalihkanya walau hanya sesaat.

Jangan ditanya, bagaimana buruknya dia bila sudah bersentuhan dengan alcohol. Vodka, _champagne_ , Wiski, _wine,_ atau minuman apapun yang berharga ratusan yen tidak bisa menolongnya, tidak bisa menyelamatkan keadaan dirinya seolah dalam keadaan sekarat.

Lelah, hampir putus asa.. namun belum juga dia ke titik untuk menyerah seperti itu.

Andaikan saja Hinata-nya dapat mengerti.

Ah, menyebut wanita itu sebagai miliknya saja seperti kemewahan tersendiri. Bagai sebuah pajangan yang terhalang oleh seribu pengaman.

Tak bisa dia genggam, tak bisa dia raih.. begitulah makna seorang Hinata.

Terlalu mahal bagi Sasuke untuk memiliki sebuah cinta, cinta tak bersyarat hanya dia rasakan pada masa lalunya, masa kecilnya, tapi tidak untuk dirinya yang sekarang.

Saat ini.. Sasuke masih berfikir. Kesalahan-kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat, dosa apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai tega-teganya, darah dagingnya direnggut dari sisinya. Alasan yang harusnya ada untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka sekarang.

Apapun itu, Sasuke ingin menggenggam tangan mungil dari bayi yang telah tiada.

-o-0-o-

Hinata menatap datar kearah undangan pernikahan sahabatnya. Dan entah apakah pantas dia masih menyebut sahabat kepada seseorang yang sebetulanya menikah dengan seorang pria yang Hinata cintai.

Tapi saat ini dia merasakan hambar, tak ada rasa apapun lagi.. karena perasaanya telah terkuras habis, air matanya tak bisa kembali mengalir karena kehilangan sosok yang seharusnya membuat Hinata merasa sangat berarti.

Perasaan yang muncul saat itu bukan sakit hati, bukan patah hari.. melainkan kehampaan yang hakiki menghampirinya.

Walaupun mertuanya datang menghiburnya, tetap saja.. kata turut berduka cita, kata untuk dorongan memberi motivasi hanya angin lalu yang bisa Hinata rasakan, tetap saja dia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Hinata kini berubah, menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Walau Hinata tau, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa kehilangan anaknya.

Tapi pantaskan Sakura berlaku seperti ini?

Pantaskan seorang yang dianggap sahabat merayakan pesta pernikahan saat Hinata kehilangan alasan kuat mengapa dia harus sampai menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak Hinata cintai?

Hinata ingin marah pada Sakura..

Tapi untuk apa? Toh, kemarahanya tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupkan kembali sosok bayi yang kini telah menyatu dengan tanah.

Sebegitu berartinyakah bayi itu?

Tanyakan pada seorang ibu yang berniat menggugurkanya lalu perlahan rasa keibuan itu muncul dan harap cemas menanti kehadiranya di dunia tapi dia telah tiada..

Hinata hampa, dia sedang diambang batas.

Hinata merasa gagal, dia berdosa pada bayinya. Setidaknya jika bayi itu maasih hidup, Hinata ingin menebus dosanya pada bayinya yang telah tiada.

Ya Hinata memang telah menyakitinya, menyakiti bayi yang saat itu tengah di kandungnya. Dan sekarang Hinata ingin menebus kesalahan itu jika bayi itu masih hidup..

Tapi inilah kenyataan, inilah takdir, serta keadaan yang harus Hinata terima. Hinata tidak bisa menebus itu semua. Bayinya memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanya saat itu juga..

-o-0-o-

Sasuke sabar selama ini menghadapi Hinata. Menghadapinya sikapnya yang terlampau apatis bahkan parahnya tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang suami.

Hinata menolak untuk Sasuke sentuh, bahkan Hinata dengan tega mengutuknya atas perbuatan yang telah Sasuke buat.

Andaikan Hinata tau bahwa Sasukepun memiliki hati. Sasuke hanya tidak bisa untuk mengekspresikan semua itu.

Sasuke yang diam, Sasuke yang terlihat acuh.. dan sebenarnya Sasukelah yang paling menjaga dan melindungi Hinata, bahkan di saat-saat Hinata sedang tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui.

Hinata memang menolak mentah-mentah lamaranya, Sasuke ingin bertanggung jawab. Karena Sasuke bukanlah tipikal laki-laki brengsek yang suka bermain dengan wanita murahan.

 _Saat itu Hinata datang padanya, di bawah guyuran hujan dengan tatapan mata yang pedih.._

" _Kau lihat ini?!"_

 _Hinata mengacungkan testpack di hadapan Sasuke yang diam_

" _Aku hamil Sasuke!"_

 _Katanya dengan putus asa, bisa lihat wajah Hinata yang memerah meski di bawah hujan Sasuke tau.. Hinata putus asa._

" _Aku akan bertanggung jawab"_

" _Apa kau bilang?!"_

" _Hinata.."_

" _Aku tidak menginginkan bayi ini! Aku ingin menggugurkanya!"_

 _Hinata pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata._

" _Aku akan menikahimu"_

-o-0-o-

 **Sakura :**

 **Hinata aku minta maaf .. bisakah kita menyelesaikan masalah kita?**

 _ **Please..**_ **Hinata kita harus membicarakan ini semua baik-baik..**

Hinata hanya melempar HPnya secara sembarang di kasur. Hinata sudah muak dengan Sakura, egoiskah dia bila tidak ingin menemuinya sekarang?

Tak bisakah Sakura mengerti bahwa Hinata butuh waktu sendiri untuk ini semua?

Hinata merapikan pakaian yang acak-acakan di kamarnya. Hinata memang seatap, sekamar dengan Sasuke. Tapi Hinata mengancamnya bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke jika Sasuke berani menyentuhnya.

Jadilah Sasuke mengalah, bahkan demi Hinata Sasuke tidur di sofa kamar mereka. Ada saat dimana Hinata merasa bersalah pada Sasuke..

Hinata mengakuinya.

Hinata tidak benar-benar melayani Sasuke bahkan menghormatinya sebagai seorang suami. Selama ini yang Hinata lakukan hanya bekerja dan pulang untuk istirahat. Selebihnya dia tidak peduli dengan kebutuhan apa lagi melayani sang suami.

Apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, di mata Hinata seolah salah. Hinata masih bergeming dan menyangkal itu semua.

Semua salah siapa?

Hinata memang tidak menginginkan pernikahanya dengan Sasuke terjadi. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan kamuflase belaka.

Pernah Sasuke menjemput Hinata atau hendak mengantarkanya untuk bekerja. Hinata lantas menolak mentah-mentah ajakan suaminya.

"Aku bisa menyetir sendiri"

Katanya bila Sasuke datang ke kantornya.

"Sasuke kau tau aku ada rapat penting kan? Kau menggangguku!"

Bahkan Sasuke pernah mendapat perlakuan yang lebih dari itu. Kami-sama.. tapi kenapa atas perlakuan buruk yang Hinata lakukan terhadap Sasuke, Sasuke tidak menceraikanya?

"Setelah bayi ini lahir, aku ingin kita cerai"

Segelas susu itupun jatuh.. susu yang harusnya di konsumsi oleh Hinata yang saat itu tengah mengandung. Jangan Tanya bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Sasuke..

-o-0-o-

Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang suami bagi Hinata yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang pemimpin keluarga.

Paras tampan, mapan, CEO yang handal, dan segala kelebihanya yang lain hingga membuat siapapun pasti beruntung dinikahi oleh sosok pria seperti Sasuke.

Mungkin semua orang beranggapan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sempurna. Hinata saja yang bodoh karena terlalu paku pada Naruto..

Sikap dingin Sasuke bukan tanpa alsan, tanggung jawab Sasuke bukan karena tidak ada sebab..

Semua berawal dari mendiang sang kakak yang sangat Sasuke sayangi Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke berjanji pada kakaknya bahwa tidak akan menyakiti hati seorang perempuan. Itulah yang Sasuke janjikan pada Itachi.

Itachi meninggal karena kecelakaan yang merenggutnya. Itachi pernah mempunyai kenangan yang buruk dengan perempuan, dank arena itulah Itachi tidak ingin adiknya itu mengikuti langkah buruknnya.

Karena itulah, Itachi ingin Sasuke untuk tidak menyakiti hati seorang perempuan. Janjinya yang sampai saat ini dia jaga.

Meski artinya, apa yang Sasuke lakukan mematikan dirinya sendiri perlahan-lahan. Berbuat _one night stand_ saja sudah cukup membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah, apa lagi merenggut kesucian Hinata dan menumbuhkan sesosok janin di rahimnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia perbuat. Sasuke menikahi Hinata, dan mengikhlaskan hatinya sepenuhnya pada wanita itu. Berharap cinta dapat tumbuh perlahan nantinya.

Namun yang terjadi memang sulit di prediksi.. bukan sikap apatis Hinata yang membuat Sasuke sakit, bukan karena tingkah laku Hinata yang membuat Sasuke harus bersabar dan lapang dada. Namun karena Hinata tidak sadar akan posisinya sekarang yang sah sebagai istri Sasuke dan berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Hinata yang selalu menyesali perbuatanya, Hinata yang membenci janin di rahimnya dan hampir saja membunuhnya.

Dan belum lagi hal-hal yang di luar dugaan yang mengharuskan Sasuke ekstra sabar menghadai Hinata.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata hanyalah perempuan rapuh yang keras kepala. Dan Sasuke hanya perlu bersabar, sekeras kepala apapun Hinata, dia tetaplah istri Sasuke.

-o-0-o-

 **TBC**

 **-o-0-o-**

 **a/n :** well, jadi disini yang lebih sakit siapa? Sasuke atau Hinata? :D.. untuk fic ini kemungkinan hanya di buat two/three chapter saja dengan permasalahan batin yang kompleks. Don't forget to reviews okay!.

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna**_


	2. you're stiill mywife

-o-0-o-

 **You still mywife, no matter what happend**

-o-0-o-

Sampai kapan Hinata terus menerus dalam keterpurukanya?

Hinata terbangun dengan kondisinya yang buruk, seperti biasa dia tidak melihat Sasuke. Dan saat Hinata terbangun, hanya ada secarik kertas… yang berisi bahwa suaminya pergi selama sebulan karena keperluan bisnis.

Bukankah Hinata harusnya senang?

Lagi pula Hinata memang tidak menginginkan ini semua. Hinata bahkan berfikiran untuk meminta cerai pada Sasuke.

Tapi untuk apa?

Cerai menyandang status janda lantas mengejar kembali Naruto yang jelas-jelas akan menikahi Sakura?

Hinata merasa kacau saat itu, biasanya di meja makan Sasuke menyambutnya. Menyediakan cokelat panas sambil membaca Koran.

Selalu menawarkan pada Hinata untuk mengantar-jemputnya bekerja. Selalu menanyai kondisinya, selalu perhatian padanya.

Tapi kenapa.. Sasuke pergi dan rasanya Hinata seperti hambar?

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Hinata saja karena tidak ada tangisan bayi dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Jarangkan merasakan menjadi orang tua, Hinata memang jelas-jelas menelantarkan suaminya. Tidak mau tau-menahu urusan suaminya itu.

Hinata pergi bekerja seperti biasa menjalani segala rutinitasnya di kantor.

Hpnya berdering dan satu pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

 _ **Hime, aku pergi untuk beberapa hari.. aku tinggalkan ini untukmu.**_

Hinata menghapusnya, mengacuhkan seperti biasa. Semua perhatian dari Sasuke, semua yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.. bagi Hinata tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Yang ada di otak Hinata satu, bekerja agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada suami, namun pandanganya melirik sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup tertarik. Sasuke meninggalkan kartum ATM padanya. Dan melihat nominal pada buku rekening tersebut. Uang sebanyak ini? Mungkin Hinata bisa bersenang-senang sekarang, toh Hinata tetaplah istri sah untuk Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja Sasuke memberikanya uang, tetapi Hinata enggan untuk mengambilnya.

-o-0-o-

" _Wanna go shopping with me?_ "

" _Seriously?_ Oh.. ayolah Hinata, kau tau hari ini kita belum gajian"

Ino mendengus, sementara Hinata tersenyum geli

"Aku yang telaktir"

Jawabnya santai dan riang

"Baiklah.."

Ino mengantar Hinata berbelanja, sebenanrya apa yang Hinata beli jauh dari kata kebutuhanya. Ino kenal Hinata dia biasanya tidak seperti ini meskipun tidak begtu mengenalnya begitu dekat.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Kita sudah beli banyak barang"

Sementara Hinata masih sibuk memilih pakaian yang dia sukai

"Kita makan saja, okay?"

Entah setan apa yang menggodanya untuk menghamburkan uang milik suaminya. Tapi yang dilakukan oleh Hinata tidak sepenuhnya salah bukan?

Sasuke tetap suaminya,

Dan Hinata tetaplah istrinya.. meskipun dia merasa terikat dengan Sasuke pada cincin pernikahana mereka yang sering Hinata lepas-pasang di jari manisnya, terikat dengan Sasuke pada catatan Negara yanga mengatakan bahwa mereka sah sebagai suami istri.

Tapi tetap, lain bagi Hinata… seperti apapun kenyataanya, hatinya seolah ingin berpaling dari itu semua, ingin pergi dari itu semua.

"Kau gila ya? Kita sudah beli banyak barang dan makan makanan mahal hari ini.."

"Sudahlah Ino, tidak usah terlalu kau fikirkan.. aku kan yang menelaktirmu"

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata mendengus kesal, kemudian berpaling dari Ino. Seorang wanita dewasa seperti Ino memang peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan oleh temanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanyanya sekali lagi, namun Hinata mengacuhkanya. Kemudia Inopun ikut menoleh kearah objek yang Hinata lihat..

Seorang ibu muda sedang mendorong kereta bayi.

"Hinata?"

Hinata terpaku pada objek yang sedang ditatapnya.

"Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa Ino"

Sebuah kebohongan kecil, yang nantinya akan menutupi kebohongan lainya.

-o-0-o-

Kebanyakan wanita melampiaskan stresnya dengan berbelanja, seperti yang Hinata lakukan hari ini. Pergi membeli barang yang dia suka. Dan lagi, bila sudah sampai di rumah.. apa yang dia lakukan hari ini seolah tidak bermakna. Hinata tertegun melihat sepatu heel's ada di depan rumahnya.

Apakah Sakura datang kemari?

Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin bertemu denganya hari ini.

"Hinata-chan"

Bola matanya membulat saat wanita penuh keibuan itu menghampiri dan datang memeluknya.

"Kaa-san merindukanmu"

Dengan lembut dia membelai surai indigo milik Hinata, memperlakukanya layaknya puteri kandungnya sendiri.

"Kaa-san?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tertegun ketika Mikoto datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Rumah anaknya sendiri lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan sayang?"

-o-0-o-

Mungkin baginya mengubur perasaan sendiri adalah pilihan yang tepat. Menyibukan diri dengan segala pekerjaanya sampai lupa dengan masalahnya sendiri.

 _Workaholic_ , seperti itulah julukanya.. pria yang selalu menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan dan tenang, elegan, menatap serius kearah monitor ataupun ke komputer. _About anything, and everything_.. segala hal yang dia kerjakan.

Inilah hidupnya, inilah yang bisa dia kerjakan, dan disinilah keahlianya.

Sanggup memenangkan tender dalam skala besar sekaligus.. sanggup membuat para pesaingnya ingin menjalin relasi denganya.

Berwajah dingin sudah menjadi tabiat bagi dirinya.

Ditemani secangkir kopi nan pekat, Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan grafik saham yang merangkak naik dan cukup mengesankan.

Tak ada senyum membingkai wajah, tak ada kebahagiaan kentara disanah.. begitulah dia. Hanya diam, seolah patung yang selalu serius memperhatikan.

Lain halnya dengan bawahanya yang nampak antusias memikirkan komisis, _benefit_ pekerjaan yang akan di dapat. Sasuke, seolah tak tertarik dengan hal itu semua… namun yang dia yakini. Dia tidak boleh berfikiran kosong saat di tempat kerja, atau fikiran itu akan terus menghantuinya membuatnya seolah kehilangan kesadaran seperti orang dengan pesakitan.

"Kasian ya? CEO punya istri tidak berguna"

Bukan sekali itu saja, dia mendengar celetuk rekan kerja atau divisi lain yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan Sasuke dengan Hinata "tidak wajar"

Bila yang mengatkan hal tersebut merupakan bawahahanya, Sasuke tidak segan untuk menegur atau memperingatkanya dengan wajah dingin seolah berkata untuk diam. Atau sekedar pergi menghindar tak ingin lebih jelas lagi untuk memperhatikan.

Dia mencintai pekerjaanya, _he loved to work, he loved to do what he get in work_. Sasuke tidak ingin fikiranya bercampur aduk antara pekerjaan dan kehidupan rumah tangganya.

-o-0-o-

" _Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam kehidupan rumah tanggamu Hinata"_

 _Ino mencoba memecahkan keheningan_

" _Tapi kau tau? Kau istri Sasuke sekarang ini.. terlepas kau mencintainya atau tidak"_

 _Hinata hanya diam, sementara Ino masih sibuk menceramahinya yang entah akan di dengarkan oleh Hinata atau tidak. Ino menggenggam tangan Hinata, melihatnya seolah mengintip ke dalam hatinya.._

" _Bicaralah dengan Sakura, aku tau ini berat.. tapi kau tidak bisa egois seperti ini"_

" _Oh, jadi seorang Ino menyalahkanku dan menganggapku egois? Seolah ini semua salahku.. begitukah?"_

" _Dengar, Hinata.."_

 _Ino mendesah pelan, meredakan sejenak gejolak emosi_

" _Aku tak menyalahkan dirimu, tapi aku mempertanyakan sikapmu.. kau selalu menghindar setiap kali aku Tanya masalahmu dengan Sakura, oke tidak hanya Sakura tapi juga Sasuke.. dan kau, kau seperti menghukum dirimu sendiri kau tau? Bukan hanya kau saja yang kehilangan anakmu.. bukan hanya kau Hinata, tapi juga Sasuke, dia yang menderita disini"_

 _Pandangan Hinata meredup, rasanya semuanya buram._

" _Berdamailah dengan masalahmu, sebelum semuanya terlambat"_

Hari ini Mikoto datang menemuinya, memasak masakan untuknya dan berbicara denganya. Menyambutnya hangat seperti seorang anak. Meskipun Hinata tidak begitu merasa dengan dengan ibu mertunya. Dan setelah Mikoto pergi, Hinata seolah mempertanyakan kembali. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino?

Tapi mengapa Hinata tidak bisa merasakan, bukan.. bukan tidak merasakan, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin merasakan. Karena setiap kali Hinata merenung, seolah hatinya menolak dengan jelas akan perasaanya sendiri.

Hinata masih berfikir, akankah dia merelakan Naruto untuk Sakura?

Hinata memang menghindar dari itu semua, dia butuh waktu untuk ini semua.. tapi Hinata tidak tau, bahwa seharusnya diapun meluangkan waktunya untuk Sasuke. Setidaknya mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganya.

Mereka tinggal bersama bukan?

Dan malam ini.. Sasuke tidak ada, apakah ini yang Hinata inginkan?

Bercerai dan mencari kehidupanya sendiri.. apa langkah yang harus diambilnya sekarang ini?

-o-0-o-

"Kau tak tertarik dengan wanita lain?"

Di waktu jeda pekerjaanya Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik dengan perbincangan yang dikatakan oleh temanya Kiba.

"Punya istri tapi seakan tak memilikinya, lalu apa artinya pernikahanmu eh?"

Entah dapat kabar dari mana, bahwa pernikahanya denga Hinata tidak berjalan mulus tersebar

"Kau bisa memilih wanita manapun, maksudku.. kau kaya Sasuke, punya jabatan, mapan. Kenapa kau hanya s _tuck_ pada wanita yang jelas tidak melihat dirimu?"

Masih diam tidak menanggapi, Sasuke hanya menatap minuman miliknya yang tinggal setengah..

"Kalau pernikahan itu tidak membuatmu bahagia, lebih baik lepaskan saja.. lagi pula anakmu telah meninggal, apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari isterimu?"

Kiba pergi begitu saja, sementara Sasuke mencengkram cangkir miliknya erat. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, tidak.. jangan marah. Sangat tidak etis bila dia marah di depan publik seperti ini.

Ini bukan sifatnya dia bukan?

Siapapun yang mengenal Sasuke, pasti tau.. bahwa laki-laki itu, jarang untuk menampakan emosinya.

-o-0-o-

Semua fikir, bahwa Hinata itu egois.. manifulatif, dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak bersyukur atas apa yang dia miliki. Dan menyesali apa yang dia punya telah pergi..

Dan hari ini.. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke makam anaknya seorang diri.

Tidak, Hinata belum sampai pada nissan anaknya yang masih baru. Dia hanya melihat keadaan makam yang sepi. lalu kembali, dia menangis. Memutar arah lalu kembali, tanpa sanggup untuk mengunjungi…

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ino benar.. Hinata hanya perlu berdamai dengan semua permasalahn hidupnya.

Tapi jujur saja Hinata tidak setegar itu, Hinata tidak sekuat itu.

Memulihkan luka yang telah lama menggoresnya. Dan lambat laun dia menyadari.. ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Kenapa rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke tidak muncul?

Sasuke jelas berhak atas dirinya,berhak dicintai oleh istrinya sendiri.. tapi kenapa perasaan itu tidak muncul?

Justru penolakan yang semakin nyata, menggebu dalam dada, meluap mengambil alih semua dirinya.

Semua jelas menyalahi nalar maupun logika.

Bagaimana mungkin dia masih mencintai Naruto, sementara dia sendiri telah bersuami?

Apakah rasa egois itupun sebuah kesalahanya yang fatal?

Jelaskan padanya, tentang rasa ikhlas, merelakan yang jauh.. yang teramat susah untuk Hinata gapai.

"Ada apa denganku hari ini?"

Hinata buru-buru menghapus air matanya, dan mengambil tas dan membetulkan riasanya. Mempoleskan lipstick demi menyamarkan pucat pada wajahnya.

Menggunakan kaca mata hitam membingkai wajah, tanpa melihat lagi kearah spion ataupun kaca. Ah, betapa kacaunya dia hari ini.

-o-0-o-

Di rumah yang sebesar dan seluas ini, rasanya Hinata merasa hampa. Meski Sasuke telah memberinya berbagai kemewahan, hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Tap tetap saja, tidak bisa menyentuh ke dalam hati Hinata.

Jarangkan untuk menyentuhnya, Hinata sendiri yang tidak memberi suaminya kesempatan.

Biarlah semua orang mencap dirinya sebagai seorang isteri yang tidak tau diri, seorang istri yang bodoh, seorang istri yang tak becus, Hinata tidak peduli.

Biarlah semua mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia egois,

Toh itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa hatinya hancur.. Hinata hanya perlu untuk menenangkan diri. Butuh waktu seorang diri.

Dan saat ini, Sasuke tidak ada.. rasanya kasur yang dia tempati begitu besar, rasanya dia benar-benar merasa asing.

Tapi biarlah, Sasuke memang seperti itu. Bila sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, Sasuke melupakan segalanya, termasuk dirinya fikirnya.

Hinata bisa tenang, tak ada yang mesti dia canggungkan.

-o-0-o-

 **TBC**

-o-0-o-

 **A/N :**

Hello, this story will be continue maybe next week so.. don't forget for you're reviews for this chapter okay… see you in next chapter, and please.. don't forget foe leave opinion about this fiction. See ya!

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna**_


	3. This break it'sn?

-o-0-o-

 **This break it'sn?**

-o-0-o-

"Teme.."

Yang dipanggil hanya melihat kearah langit yang beranjak senjak.

Naruto mendekat dan menghampiri Sasuke, sekedar ingin menyapanya terlepas mereka adalah rekan bisnis.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu.."

"Uhm"

Jeda sejenak, mata kelamnya masih fokus kearah langit, tidak kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Baik"

"Maksudku… bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Kau tak perlu memperjelas pertanyaamu dobe"

"Tunggu Sasuke"

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku tau yang kau maksud baik itu justru sebaliknya"

"Tau apa kau tentang pernikahanku?"

Naruto mendecih, sifat menyebalkan temanya ini memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau tau.. aku ingin membantumu"

"Bisa kau mengembalikan anakku untuk hidup dobe? "

".."

Sasuke maju menatap Naruto

"Bisa kau bantu aku mengembalikan anakku hidup?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke jelas tidak mungkin Naruto kabulkan..

"Aku.."

"Kau tidak bisa bukan? Tidak usah peduli terhadapku brengsek!"

BUAGH!

Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Segini sajakah kemampuanmu eh? Lemah sekali.."

"Aku tau kau sedang kacau teme! Tapi bukan seperti ini cara menghadapinya! Kau lari dari masalahmu eh? Kau pengecut!"

"Lari dari masalah katamu?"

Sasuke bangkit, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Biar aku tanya padamu dobe.."

Sasuke menunduk, dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandanganya yang menusuk

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu? Bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan orang yang tidak menghormatimu sebagai suami?"

Sasuke mencerca Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan luapan emosinya

"Bagaimana rasanya kau kehilangan satu-satunya alasanmu untuk menikah dan berumah tangga?"

".."

"Aku tanya padamu dobe"

"Heh.."

Naruto tersenyum licik

"Akhirnya kau meluapkan emosimu teme.."

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke,

"Kalau aku tidak menghajarmu.. kau tidak akan pernah menceritakan permasalahanmu padaku bukan?"

"Ck"

Yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah memancing sampai Sasuke berada diambang batas untuk menahan emosinya, Naruto tau Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara. Karena itulah dia disini.

-o-0-o-

Dalam gerimis rintik hujan, suara tangisan bayi itu menggema.. buru-buru Hinata menuju _box_ bayi. Mengambil bayi itu dan menggendongnya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Sssttt.. jangan menangis sayang"

Lalu datang Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium anak mereka.

Saat rintik hujan, Hinata duduk di depan rumah sambil menyusui anaknya. Hinata menggenggam tangan mungil bayi itu yang lambat laun tertidur pulas bagai sosok malaikat.

"Dia mewarisi senyum indah milikmu Hime.."

"Dan dia mewarisi rambut hitam milikmu, Sasuke-kun"

Hinata menina bobokan bayinya dalam buaian kasih sayang seorang ibu. Surga bagi seorang anak adalah telapak kaki ibunya, tapi surga sang ibu adalah ketika mencium ubun-ubun anaknya yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas. Hinata merapikan anak rambutnya, tersenyum kearah bayinya, bayi yang keluar dari rahimnya.

Ada rasa haru ketika memandangi bayi kecil yang tidak berdosa ini, lihatlah wajah polosnya mampu menghilangkan segala lelah dan beban.

Lalu…

Hinata terbangun tanpa ada sosok Sasuke disampingnya, kenapa itu semua Cuma mimpi?

Kenapa itu semua hanya angan-anganya saja? Setengah mati Hinata menahan rindu, dan anaknya muncul ke dalam mimpinya.

Hinata memeganggi dadanya yang teramat sesak menahan rasa rindunya. Sasuke, dimana saat ini dia sekarang?

Tidak taukah dia bahwa Hinata membutuhkanya sekarang ini?

Hinata menangis dalam ketidakberdayaanya, dan jam menunjukan pukul dua dinihari. Hinata memegangi lututnya mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali mimpinya tersebut.

Apakah bila Hinata tidur kembali mimpinya itu akan hadir lagi dalam tidurnya?

Hinata tidak tau, dia mencoba memejakan matanya kembali namun terasa sesak…

Sesak kalau dia tau, anaknya tidak mungkin secara ajaib hidup kembali. Hinata dapat bermimpi bertemu dengan anaknya saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban.

Dan dinihari ini.. dia hanya ingin kembali mengingat jelas itu semua, wajah anaknya… tangan mungilnya, dan bagaimana polosnya dia saat tertidur di pangkuan Hinata.

-o-0-o-

"Pulanglah Teme.. aku yakin saat ini Hinata membutuhkanmu"

Mereka berdua masih berbicara, dan melihat kearah langit yang cerah di restaurant tepi pantai yang menjorok kearah laut.

"Apa aku harus melepaskan Hinata?"

Tanyanya ragu..

"Dia istriku, tapi dalam hatinya.. dia hanya mencintaimu"

Naruto mendesah pelan…

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiranmu Teme…"

"…."

"Sejujurnya.. jika kau mau, kau bisa saja lari dari tanggung jawabmu. Dan membiarkan Hinata untuk menggugurkan darah dagingmu. Tapi kau lain, aku yakin karena kau memang bukan lelaki brengsek yang kabur begitu saja dari tanggung jawabmu bukan.."

"Ne, teme…"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang memandangi lautan lepas

"Sejujurnya alasan terkuatmu menikahi dan mempertahanakan Hinata atas dasar apa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ah, pertanyaan itu. Sasuke sendiri bingung harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Mungkinkah hanya karena sesal dan harus bertanggung jawab saja? Lantas semua itu tidak pernah cukup di mata Hinata.. Tidak akan pernah sampai di mata Hinata.. disinilah Sasuke, kembali menjadi dirinya dulu. _Workaholic, businessman s_ eperti yang dulu. Sengaja Sasuke memadatkan rutinitasnya, seluruh perkejaanya. Apa yang dia lakukan semata-mata untuk mengalihkan seluruh pikirannya yang sedang kacau. Belum lagi jika rekan kerjanya mengungkit permasalahan diluar pekerjaan. Masalah pernikahanya, bukan kali ini saja banyak yang menggosipkan di belakang Sasuke. Topeng dingin itu sudah cukup untuk membungkam segalanya.

Dan satu yang selalu Sasuke harapkan.. semoga hubunganya dengan Hinata bisa segera membaik.. semoga.

-o-0-o-

"Kau tau kabar pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata yang retak?"

"He? Bukankah sejak awal pernikahan mereka memang sudah janggal?"

"Hah.. sayang sekali ya. Punya suami tampan, mapan, kaya, tapi di sia-siakan"

"Bukankah itu ide bagus? Bisa saja mereka bercerah.. maksudku kau tau? Istrinya tidak becus melayani suami!"

 _BRAKK_

Hinata yang mendengar gosip itu di balik lobipun sengaja menjatuhkan file yang di bawanya. Seketika pegawai yang membicarakanyapun bungkam. Hinata nampak tenang, mengatur ekspresi raut wajahnya sementara hatinya bergejolak, panas.

Ini masih pagi, tak bisakah mereka menjaga mulut mereka?

 _Mood_ Hinatapun menjadi hancur. Kabar buruk itu kian merebak dan terdengar, Hinata bisa saja masa bodoh dan tidak peduli. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan terpancing emosinya ketika dengan terang-terangan orang-orang itu malah mengumbar kehidupan rumah tangganya?.

Hinata menuju toilet, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Dia hanya ingin bekerja disini, mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa pikiranya teralihkan kalau kantor saja sudah mulai membicarakan kehidupan pribadi Hinata?

Hinata mengambil tisu dan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian merapikan tataan _make up,_ tidak.. jangan sekarang dalam hatinya. Hinata tidak boleh goyah, mereka hanya tidak tau kenyataan yang seseungguhnya.

Hinata menebalkan bedak, dan mempoles bibirnya dengan warna yang sedikit membuatnya nampak lebih segar. Kembali ke ruang kerja, bersikap professional dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

-o-0-o-

Bila jam kantornya habis, pulang ke rumah sudah merupakan rutinitasnya.. sebenarnya Hinata menghindari dan ingin mencari makan sendiri di luar. Namun karena hujan Hinata memutuskan untuk memasak makanan saja di rumah.

Rumah nampak rapih seperti biasa berkat bantuan asisten rumah tangganya. Namun tetap saja, di dalamnya terasa sepi..

Hinata menuju dapur dan hendak memasak makanan. Hanya dirinya seorang diri, hujan semakin deras diluar sanah. Hinata menghiraukan sejenak dan memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jam berdetak, disertai dengan hujan dan sesekali terdengar sambaran petir.. Hinata melamun di depan meja makan.

Rasanya.. begitu kosong. Tugas kantornya telah dia selesaikan secara maksimal. Tapi tetap sja, bila tidak ada kerjaan begini, bila tidak ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan, fikiranya mengambil alih.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara tangisan bayi di kamar anaknya sendiri. Hinata buru-buru keatas menuju kamar anaknya dan petir masih menyambar.

"Kau.. seorang ibu yang buruk"

Bayangan dirinya sendiri berkata seperti itu, Hinata melihat siluet dirinya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi lalu mencibir dirinya. Dan perlahan bayangn itu menghilang hendak meninggalkan Hinata bersama bayi yang di gendongnya.

"T-tidak.. jangan bawa dia pergi!"

Hinata terduduk lemas dikamar dengan keadaan lampu yang masih gelap. Air matanya mengalir, sakit dengan segala rasa dosa yang dia tanggung sendiri. Hinata meraung, sesak, emosi memenuhi dirinya. Dilemparkan boneka dan segala barang dikamar bayi itu. Melampiaskan segalanya, meluapkan apa yang dia rasakan.

Ibu mana yang tidak tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Hinata tau dia ibu yang buruk. Jarangkan untuk merawat bayinya, bertemu dengan bayinyapun Hinata tidak bisa.

Seperti orang kerasukan, Hinata mengamuk di kamar diiringi dnegan derasnya hujan. Hinata merasa kalut, dia merasa tertekan dengan segalanya.

'seseorang, bawa aku pergi dari sini'

-o-0-o-

Ini sebenarnya sudah satu minggu semenjak Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah. Karena memang Sasuke ada kesibukan sendiri yang harus pergi ke berbagai kota bahkan harus terbang ke Negara lain untuk menjalin urusan bisnisnya.

Sasuke bukanya bersikap acuh, mulai tak peduli pada Hinata.. nyatanya, meskipun Sasuke berada jauh dia selalu mengirimkan pesan. Meski hasilnya nihil, Hinata tak membalasnya. Ya Sasuke tau apa yang dia lakukan terasa percuma. Bukankah sekeras dan sedingin apapun hati seseorang suatu saat akan luluh dengan kasih sayang yang tulus?

Maka itulah yang Sasuke pilih. Biarlah Hinata melakukan apapun yang dia sukai, asalkan satu.. Hinata tidak pergi meninggalkanya. Hinata tidak pergi darinya.

Dan entah sampai kapan Sasuke harus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Semoga Kami-sama mempermudah jalanya untuk dapat bersatu kembali dengan istrinya.

Dan karena itulah.. setelah urusan pekerjaanya ini dapat selesai Sasuke ingin segera pulang menemui istrinya.

-o-0-o-

Salah satu asisten rumah tangga nampak terkejut melihat keadaan sang majikan. Hinata tertidur di kamar anaknya dengan kondisi yang.. mengerikan.

Kamar berantakan dengan kondisi yang parah. Khawatir dengan kondisi tersebut, asisten rumah tangganyapun beriniastif menelpon tuanya.

"Tuan.. nyonya Hinata-"

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang mendapat kabar tersebutpun segera pulang. Memesan tiket pesawat yang paling awal dan buru-buru memerintahkan sekertarisnya agar membatalkan rapatnya hari ini.

Hinatapun terbangun, dengan sorot wajah yang penuh luka. Hinata seperti orang yang sedang mengalami depresi.

"Nyonya.."

Hinata bangun, dan berjalan sempoyongan. Dia tidak menggubris panggilan dari asisten rumah tangganya. Hinata duduk di kursi, memeluk lutut dan menangis.

Dan baru sore harinya Sasuke datang langsung menanyakan kabar istrinya.

"Hime!"

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, keadaan Hinata nampak kacau. Dia tidak mandi, mengganti baju atau menyentuh makanan yang di buatkan ART.

Hinata seperti ketakutan, Sasukepun merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Hinata disaat kondisinya rapuh.

Dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, Sasukepun mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang lemah. Memandikanya, meskipun tau ini adalah hal terberat yang dilakukanya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tergoda setelah sekian lama memendam hasratnya sebagai laki-laki?. Tapi demi Hinata Sasukepun mengubur dalam-dalam keinginanya. Nuraninya menolak untuk menjamah tubuh istrinya. Lihatlah keadaan Hinata, dia ketakutan. Sasuke tidak ingin membuat keadaan istrinya bertambah parah.

Sasukepun mengeringkan tubuh istrinya, memakaikan baju untuknya. Menemaninya dan membelai lembut tubuh Hinata.

"Hime.. kau kenapa?"

Hinata masih diam dan menunjukan enggan untuk berekspresi. Hati Sasukepun mulai mencair. Akankah.. Hinata memberikanya kesempatan? Mungkinkah Hinata mulai menerima Sasuke sebagai seorang suami? Sebagai seseorang yang mencintainya?

Hinatapun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ssssttt sayang jangan menangis. Aku disini bersamamu"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku disini Hime.."

-o-0-o-

Seharian ini Sasuke menemani Hinata. Rasa lelah usai perjalanan panjangnya terbayar sudah dengan sikap Hinata yang bisa sedikit melunak menerima kehadiran dirinya. Kondisi Hinatapun kini sudah lebih tenang. Meski Hinata belum menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, tapi Sasuke tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menanti hal itu. Setidaknya, harapan itu telah tumbuh dengan sikap Hinata yang mau menerima perhatian dari Sasuke.

Malam ini mereka berdua makan di rumah, dengan cahaya lilin yang temaram dan suasana yang romantis.

Hinatapun bahkan memakai gaun yang Sasuke pilih. Gaun berwarna hitam dan Sasuke memakai jas seolah mereka sedang menghadiri acara yang formal.

"Hime.. _would you dance with me_?"

Onyx tu menatap lekat kearah Sasuke. Menerima uluran tanganya dan mulai berdansa dengan irama yang pelan dan lembut yang berasal dari pemutar music.

Hinata mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang gemulai. Dan Sasuke dapat tersenyum untu pertama kalinya dia merasa bisa hidupnya sangat berarti setelah melewati ujian rumah tangga yang sangat berat bersama Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

Hinatapun langsung menatap kearah irish onyx suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya kearah wajah istrinya, menyesuaikan tinggi Hinata yang tidak lebih dari pundaknya. Awalnya sedikit ragu, namun Hinata tidak menolak sama sekali. Maka Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak tersebut, mengecup langsung kearah bibir Hinata. Merasakan sentuhan yang sangat dia rindukan, mengumpulkan kembali kepingan hatinya yang patah karena sikap dingin Hinata, sikap apatis Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tau, kesabaranya suatu saat nanti akan terbalas dengan penantian panjang yang indah.

Meskipun mereka berdua kehilangan anak mereka, meskipun mereka berdua menikah karena kesalahan mereka.

Sasuke mengecup dan menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan lembut, menginpasi dirinya… mencoba menemukan titik celah agar bisa perlahan masuk ke dalam diri Hinata, ke dalam raga Hinata, ke dalam hati serta seluruhnya.. Sasuke ingin memasuki semua yang ada pada diri istrinyaa. Kemudian ciuman itu terlepas, perlahan dan irish onyx itu menatap wajah istrinya yang menunduk. Sasukepun memeluk Hinata, senyuman itu jelas tercetak di wajah yang selama ini terlihat dingin.

Amethyst Hinata menatap kearah suatu ruangan, ruangan kamar anaknya. Dan seketika peristiwa itupun teringat pada diri Hinata. Sasuke yang merasakan tubuh istrinya bergetarpun menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa Hime?"

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun.."

"Sstt.. jangan takut sayang, aku disini bersamamu sekarang"

Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung istrinya, meredakan segala ketakutan yang ada pada diri Hinata. Hingga kenyamanya itu bisa tercipta. Hingga nafas itu bisa berhembus dengan normal dan semestinya.

Lama mereka saling berpelukan, Sasukepun menggoda tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, istrinya mau menerimanya. Dan untuk sekali lagi Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata dengan penuh perasaan dan gairah. Sasuke bisa saja bersikap kasar dan terburu-buru, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Tidak pada diri Hinata, karena sekali sentuhan saja seakan Hinata bisa retak.

Awalnya ciuman itu lembut, namun Sasuke tidak bisa untuk memendam keinginanya lagi untuk memiliki Hinata malam ini.

Hasrat yang selama ini dia pendam meluap, memuncak, hingga rasanya tak ada waktu lagi selain keinginan untuk menyentuh Hinata seutuhnya.

"Hhinatah.."

Suaranya terdengar berat, Hinata menunduk. Sesekali menatapnya ragu, Sasukepun memeluknya dan menurunkan seleting belakang gaun Hinata.

"Maukah?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dengan bahasa verbal, tapi bahasa tubuhnya cukup untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Hinata mau dan bersedia untuk dimilikinya malam ini.

Dengan penuh rasa sayang dan gairahnya Sasuke menggendong Hinata dengan penuh rasa keharuanya.

Mungkinkah Hinata sudah membuka hati untuknnya?

Entahlah… saat ini Sasuke sibuk dengan keinginanya yang teramat sangat memiliki Hinata.

Di bukanya seluruh penghalang itu secara perlahan, dikecupnya istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan dituntunya Hinata agar mengenali keseluruhan yang ada pada diri Sasuke.

Hingga Sasuke melakukanya, menyatukan tubuh mereka atas nama cinta dan kesabaran yang ada pada dirinya untuk Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang.."

Itulah akhir kalimat ketika mereka mencapai batasan diri masing-masing, Sasuke seakan menemukan kehidupanya kembali kini. Dengan Hinata yang tidur di sampingnya.

-o-0-o-

 **TBC**

 **-o-0-o-**

 **A/N :**

Holla.. anyone still waiting for this fiction or maybe miss it? I hope I're enjoy it. Yeah also know.. meskipun ada yang flamer but karena banyak yang menunggu so this fiction still continue. Hope everybody like it . I will glad if any reviews for this chapter. So see ya!

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna**_


End file.
